An organic light-emitting element includes an anode and a cathode, and an organic compound layer between the anode and the cathode. The organic light-emitting element emits light by recombination of holes injected from the anode and electrons injected from the cathode in a luminescent layer that is a type of the organic compound layer. Recent significant advances in development of organic light-emitting elements have been achieving thin, lightweight light-emitting devices that can emit a variety of emission wavelengths and respond rapidly at a low driving voltage.
In order to reduce the driving voltage of an organic light-emitting element, it is effective to improve the electron injectability in the organic light-emitting element. It is known that a compound containing a metal atom is used to improve the electron injectability.
NPLs 1 and 2 disclose processes for synthesizing compounds 1-A and 1-B. These compounds have not been described as compounds used in organic electric field elements.

It is known that a compound containing a metal atom is used in the electron injection layer of organic light-emitting elements. Although such an electron injection layer is advantageous in terms of electron injectability, it is reactive with water and is accordingly likely to reduce the lifetime of the element.
The compounds disclosed in NPLs 1 and 2 are unstable to oxidation in the air and are accordingly difficult to handle in the air.